


Glasses

by fusion-ego (Nerd_of_Camelot)



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Reader, Don't Read This, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, first attempt at an x reader, reader wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/fusion-ego
Summary: "Request: Anti x Reader where the reader needs glasses and only wears them when Anti isn't around because the reader is attracted to Anti and can't properly hold a conversation with him if he's not blurry. Anti later learns reader needs glasses and asks her why he's never seen them. Maybe make it a smut if you can? Rest is up to you :P"-AnonYou kind of blink at him, and he’s grinning and dammit who gave him the right to be so attractive? You’d like to have a word with whoever it was. A strong word. Because you are incredibly frustrated by this-This-This strange glitchy incubus.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to get around to writing than it should have.  
> Bear with me, this is my first attempt at an X Reader and I don't have much experience reading them.

You’re not even sure if you remember when you first got glasses.

It’s been several years, you know that much, but the exact number rather consistently slips your mind. That’s fine - you don’t really mind not knowing the exact number. It’s just a number, after all. It’s not like how long you’ve had glasses is pertinent information at any point. All people need to know is that you need your glasses, because your eyesight is absolutely dreadful without them.

To put it simply, if someone is standing more than three feet from you, without your glasses they’re just one big blurry mess. You can only see anything even close to clearly if it’s within a foot from your face. It’s annoying.

But it’s also something of a blessing, especially in the time since you were unfortunate enough to have made the acquaintance of a certain virus demon by the name of Antisepticeye. And you mean ‘unfortunate’ in the most flattering way possible, of course. You’re in no way trying to insult him. It’s just that he’s… Well…

He’s Anti, and that should really explain every issue you might have with him, but it kind of… Doesn’t.

Yes, he’s a loudmouth and he curses like a sailor and he’s threatened you with a knife on several occasions since you two met, but none of those issues are your real problem with him.

No, no.

Your  _ real _ problem with him is that you absolutely  _ cannot _ wear your glasses around him. Against your better judgement, you happen to find the grinning glitch to be highly attractive, and… Well… You can’t really talk to attractive people. You’re too anxious, primarily, and you’re far too easily intimidated by attractive folks, especially ones like Anti who are intimidating even without the bonus of being unfairly hot. You have the same problem with Dark, actually, but with Dark at least most other people would understand your attraction.

For whatever reason, most of your peers don’t seem to think Anti is hot, which is  _ completely _ unfair, by the way, and you might be just a little bitter about it.

But it’s fine. You don’t have to talk to Anti very often.

… Or at least it  _ was _ fine right up until this exact moment.

“So,” Anti says as he slides into the seat next to you.

You’re not sure when he actually appeared, but it’s no use thinking too hard about it. You just thank your lucky stars that you took your glasses off to clean them prior to his appearance and have plenty of time to stash them into your jacket before he notices. That done you turn your gaze toward his fuzzy visage to listen to the rest of what he has to say.

“I heard through the grapevine that yeh wear glasses.” He continues, “An’ I got t’ wonderin’... Why aint I ever seen yeh wearin’ ‘em?” Despite the fuzziness you can see he’s raising an eyebrow. “Way everybody talks it seems like yer absolutely fuckin’ blind without ‘em.”

This is the absolute  _ last thing _ you want to have to talk to Anti about, and you note with some minor concern that you may be spending too much time around him when your first thought is that you are going to fucking  _ throttle _ whoever told him you need glasses.

After that passes, you consider lying about it. There’s a passing thought about telling him that everybody was just yanking his chain, that your vision is  _ perfect, _ but you push it away. That’s too easy to disprove. The next thought is of telling him you need them to see long-distance, which is true, but not the full extent of how bad your vision is.

You take a little too long answering and he says, “Cat got yer tongue, cutie?”

You very nearly choke on your own spit at that, but instead you manage to shake your head and take a breath. “I don’t like wearing them,” You tell him, “They make me look goofy.”

Not entirely a lie. Your last pair was horrible. This pair you actually kind of like, but that’s besides the point. You’ll always think you look better without them.

“Can’t be  _ that _ bad.” Anti snorts. “Can I see?”

You’re kind of surprised that he actually asked. Anti’s not usually one for making requests - he makes  _ demands _ and if whoever he’s talking to is smart they give into said demands quickly.

Thoroughly taken aback, you just sort of nod, reaching into your jacket pocket to retrieve them. Oh, this is going to suck. You’re going to have to make eye contact with him, you’re sure of it, and you’re going to turn redder than a sunburnt tomato at finally seeing his face clearly from this close. It’ll be terrible. He’s going to laugh.

You slide them on anyway, because even if it was a request you’re not eager to tell him no. And then you lift your head to look at him again, feeling your face start to turn red almost before you’ve even made eye contact.

Shit, he’s still hot.

Okay, that sounded stupid, of  _ course _ he’s still hot. But he’s staring at you and you’re shifting backwards away from him, eyes trying to focus on literally anything else, and finally he makes this acknowledging noise and your gaze snaps back to his face.

“I don’ think they make yeh look goofy,” Is the first thing he says, followed by, “I think they make yeh look even cuter than normal.”

You splutter for a response, not sure what to say, and he laughs before jolting forward and planting a pretty firm kiss on your lips.

You kind of blink at him after he pulls back, and he’s grinning and dammit who gave him the right to be so attractive? You’d like to have a word with whoever it was. A strong word. Because you are incredibly frustrated by this-

This-

This strange glitchy incubus.

“Yeh still in there?” He teases.

“I feel tingly.” Is your clever reply.

He laughs, and even from over here you can feel his body buzzing like it always does when he gets giggly. “Whoops.” He doesn’t look or sound at all bothered, the bastard, “I shocked ya, then?”

“Your puns are terrible.” You groan, putting your face in your hand, and it’s certainly not the first time you’ve told him that.

It’s also not the first time you’ve had to cover your face to be able to carry on a conversation with someone. You were doing okay while looking at him, but it was only a matter of time before you started stuttering and blurting out things that didn’t need to be said. There’s still a likelihood of you doing that even with your face covered, of course, but if you’re not making eye contact it’ll be easier to avoid. You think.

“I know they are,” Anti snickers, and there’s a silence filled only by you giving a suffering noise in reply to his admission. And then suddenly he’s right next to you, voice quieter than usual, “Hey,” He utters, “Hey, hey, look at me.”

Against your better judgement, you do. Before you can really get a good look at him or even make eye contact, he’s kissing you again and you’re making this undignified noise in the back of your throat. He swallows it down and then his tongue is probing at your lip. Clearly, you open your mouth. What else would you do? And he makes a noise not unlike a purr as he slips his tongue into your mouth.

You separate after a long moment, and he’s grinning at you.

“Fuck me,” You breathe, and even you aren’t sure if it’s a request or a simple statement.

“Gladly,” Is what Anti replies, “But maybe not here.”

You glance around, remembering that you’re in the kitchen, and your face turns completely red without a second’s hesitation. What if someone had seen that? What if someone  _ told _ people? Oh, God, that very thought is completely mortifying.

… But at the same time, it’s also kind of satisfying.

Anti chuckles at your flushed face, simply grabbing you and kissing you again. There’s a staticy feeling, your whole body tingling, and when you pull apart this time you’re surprised to see that you’re no longer in the kitchen. You didn’t realize Anti could actually glitch off-camera. Or that he could apparently teleport.

… Though that  _ would _ explain how he shows up out of nowhere all the time.

Well then.

“Where…?”

“My room.” Anti shrugs.

You didn’t even know he had a room.

He doesn’t give you much time to think about it, because by the time you register that you’re sitting on his bed, he’s kissing you again, slowly pushing you down until you’re on your back on the mattress. And even though it’s embarrassing to acknowledge it, you allow him to do so without any complaint at all. Kissing him is still producing that tingly feeling in your lips and spreading it through the rest of your body, and you never thought you’d like that feeling so much.

His tongue brushes your bottom lip again and you have a fleeting thought about resisting, but ultimately you open your mouth for him a second time. His tongue flicks over your teeth, paying special attention to your canines, as you would expect from him. He’s got a thing for sharp objects. And in spite of that rather sarcastic thought you’re melting under him in seconds, a low moan leaving you and being swallowed down easily by the demon pinning you to the bed.

You’re not entirely clear on how it moves from a heated makeout session to you lying under him in only your underwear on and him shirtless with his pants undone, but you’re certainly not complaining. You’ve thought about this. Several times.

The only thing you really have an issue with is that he seems bound and determined to keep your glasses on your face. You’d like to take them off, thanks-so-much, but he won’t let you. He keeps distracting you.

You try again when you separate for breath, but then he’s rubbing at you through your underwear and you lose most coherent thought along with the breath you’d just barely managed to catch. You squirm and shift under him, wanting desperately to be able to return his ministrations because dammit you don’t want to lay under him and be useless, but he moves his hand  _ just so _ and there goes your last coherent thought. Damn. This guy is such a fuckin’...

He pulls his hand away soon enough, pushing his pants down a bit and carefully releasing his cock from the confines of his boxers. Your eyes start at his face when he pulls back, but steadily drag down his thin, though muscular, frame, over his abdomen, to the flushed organ standing at attention between the two of you. You bite your lip, gaze flickering back up to his face - for reassurance or some kind of proof this is real, you’re not entirely sure.

He gives you a shark-toothed grin, eyes dark and flickering with mischief. His hands move to the waistband of your underwear, relieving you of them in short order. And then he’s dropping something cold onto your abdomen. You grab it to examine it.

Lube.

If your face wasn’t already so warm you’re sure you’d be turning red right about now.

“Be a good little pet an’ get yerself prepped fer me, won’t ye?” He purrs out.

You nod numbly, sitting up a bit so you’ll be able to maneuver. But then he’s grabbing you and hauling you off the bed, onto the floor. You settle on your knees, lube still in hand, and when you glance up you’re face to face with his erection.

Oh.

So  _ that’s _ why he wants you to prep yourself.

… Okay.

You look up to his face to be sure, and he just grins again, so you open the lube and slick your fingers up before shyly moving your hand to your entrance and slowly pressing a finger inside. You bite your lip and close your eyes as you try to stay relaxed, and ultimately the finger enters without issue. You weren’t really expecting any issues, but it never hurts to be prepared for them.

You take a deep breath and open your eyes, using your free hand to grab Anti’s cock around the base and give a couple of slow strokes. Anti lets out a slow hiss of breath. You briefly psych yourself up, and then you’re flicking your tongue out and licking the head before closing your lips over the tip. You suck before remembering there’s something else you’re supposed to be doing and begin slowly thrusting your finger inside yourself to the best of your ability. You give a soft moan and take Anti further into your mouth.

He groans lowly and laces his fingers into your hair, simply holding on and not trying to force anything. You’re thankful for that.

You press forward, taking more of him in before pulling back and laving your tongue over the slit, tasting the salt of precum and shivering just a little. You swallow and go back down, shifting to open your legs wider and push in a second finger. You hiss a little at the stretch but don’t let it stop you. You just focus harder on Anti to distract yourself until the burn eases up a little and you can begin moving your fingers.

It continues on like that. You work up a nice rhythm, bobbing your head and sucking in time with the thrusts of your fingers even after you add a third.

Finally, Anti’s hand tightens in your hair and he’s pulling you back. His cock leaves your mouth with a wet pop that would have made you blush a bit ago, but now just makes you feel eager.

“Ready?”

You nod, pulling still-slick fingers from your hole in preparation.

He tugs at your hair with surprising gentleness to get you onto your feet, and then he’s grabbing you by the shoulders, spinning you, and shoving you face first onto the bed. You hear him pop the lube open again and grunt softly as he lubes himself up. It’s such an erotic little noise you can almost feel yourself leaking. You angle your hips up so he has better access, earning a sharp (but, again, surprisingly gentle) slap to your ass and a soft chuckle.

“Good,” He praises, grabbing a handful of the cheek he’d slapped, “‘M gonna fill yeh up, now.” He states, voice dropping into something like a growl, and you shiver with want. “Gonna pump yeh full’a my cum.”

You shiver again, going very still when the head of his cock rubs at your entrance. And then he’s pressing in and you groan as you bury your face in the covers and he buries his cock inside of you. Thank God for lube.

_ Fuck, _ it feels so good.

He waits for a second, letting you shift your hips to get used to the feeling of him inside of you, and then when you utter a, “Please,” he draws out slowly before pushing back in. You gasp. He repeats the motion. His name falls from your lips before you can stop it. He gives a noise not unlike a growl and that’s it, no more illusion of gentleness, he’s pounding into you rough and hard and usually you’d want at least a  _ little _ more regard for your enjoyment but right now? Right now rough is  _ perfect. _

You’re moaning, hands clenching in the sheets. His hands grasp your hips, holding tight enough you’re sure you’ll bruise, but that just makes you moan louder. You want him to leave marks and, wow, you haven’t felt  _ that _ desire in a while. Anti’s name leaves your mouth between other noises. Your body is practically thrumming with a sort of energy that you can’t quite place - it feels violent. It feels powerful.

It surges most in places where he is touching you. You think the feeling might simply be the feeling of  _ Anti. _

Suddenly, he pulls out. You clench down around the empty feeling, wanting to question it but not quite having the breath.

“Turn over.” He says lowly, and with a shiver you obey, rolling onto your back for him, “Good,” He praises.

He grabs your hips again, rubbing against your entrance once more before pushing back inside. You moan, instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist as he resumes his previous pace, fucking you into the mattress without even once stopping to make sure you’re alright with that. It’s  _ terrifying, _ really, but the thrill makes it all the more enjoyable.

He locks eyes with you, a predatory grin on his face, and you feel like shrinking under his gaze. It was fine when you couldn’t see him eyeing you, when you only had your suspicions about it before, but now… Somehow, you manage to be embarrassed, face flushing. But you manage to keep eye contact, even if you’d normally be trying your hardest to break it.

He’s already got his dick in you - how bothered can you really be by making eye contact?

After what feels like an eternity staring up at him even as you pant and moan through an open mouth, he uses his grip on your hips to shift them, and the next thrust makes you see stars. You’re pretty sure your eyes roll back in your head as a noise not unlike an undignified squeak leaves you. Anti breathes out a chuckle, leaning in closer to nose at your neck.

You tip your head back mindlessly, shivering when you feel sharp teeth ghosting over your throat. You’re not sure if it’s a shiver of fear or one of desire. You’re also too far gone to really care. You’ll figure it out later, you’re sure. For now you just shake in his hold and don’t bother to move and cease offering your neck to the demon.

Hey, at least if he kills you, you’ll die happy, right?

Right.

But contrary to what you expect, he does not take advantage of your weakness in order to get rid of you. He does not clamp down his jaws and crush your windpipe. He just nips carefully at the skin, never breaking it or evoking more pain than an almost pleasant sting, leaving a line of tingling bites down the side of your neck. You’d probably groan at the feeling if you weren’t already preoccupied moaning and uttering his name like it’s something filthy.

When he finally bites down harder, it’s on the sensitive section of skin at the junction of your neck and shoulder. He still doesn’t break skin, but he bites hard enough you’re sure it’ll bruise. You cry out at the bite, back arching up, pressing your chest to his. He responds with a noise so close to a growl that it has you trembling all over again as it reverberates through your throat and chest.

His teeth clamp down just the slightest bit harder and, with a suddenness you can’t quite appreciate or contemplate due to your current mental state, your orgasm is crashing into you out of nowhere. You moan brokenly as it racks your body, legs clenching around Anti’s hips.

He looses a soft gasp of your name as his hips stutter, teeth releasing the abused spot, and within a couple seconds he’s squeezing your hips tighter and pushing in deep. You gasp at the feeling of him twitching within you as he releases, your own muscles fluttering around his pulsing cock. He draws it out for both of you with slow, easy thrusts, carefully working down from the high.

When his thrusts finally cease, you go limp under him, panting and shaking from the force of your orgasm. He chuckles into your neck, licking the place he’d bitten. But that’s all he does for the time being. He doesn’t pull out just yet, or even speak, as you’ve come to expect from him.

No. He’s quiet and still for once.

That violent, powerful feeling is vibrating through your whole body now, which doesn’t surprise you. With how much Anti is touching you, and the fact that you’re full of his seed (if it can be called that), of course you’d feel that sensation everywhere.

Once you’ve caught your breath, you carefully unwind your quivering legs from his waist, allowing him to slowly pull out. You clench down on the empty feeling instinctively once more. And then you take a deep breath, looking into Anti’s eyes as he pulls away from you.

He gives you a grin, this one somewhat more subdued than the others. But he appears to be genuinely content.

“You good?” He asks.

You nod, lips curving up a bit. Admittedly you’re a little in shock about this now that you’ve had a chance to process what happened. And you’re also a little hysterical as it’s officially set in that he could have very easily killed you during that.

Oh well. You’re not  _ that _ freaked out. You know what Anti is. You knew what he was going into this. Dying is  _ always _ a possibility around Anti, whether you’re getting dicked down by him or not. You could easily run into him on the streets, having never met him before in your life, and get stabbed. That’s just how it is with Anti.

He laughs at your reply, tucking himself back into his pants. “Prob’ly shoulda been more gentle with ya - yer a human, after all.” He snickers, “But I’m not good at gentle.”

“I liked it, so who cares?” You snort as you try to sit up, wincing just slightly. “Even if I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Oh I doubt yeh’ll be able t’ walk for several days after that.” Anti informs you through renewed chuckles. “Honestly I’m surprised yer still conscious.”

Now that he mentions it, you  _ are _ kind of beat. “I’m stubborn,” You shrug instead.

“I’d noticed.” He shakes his head, a look of something almost like fondness on his face. “Rest up, yeah? Wouldn’t want yeh strainin’ yerself. I like my pets healthy.”

Only half-against your will, your eyes droop closed and you mumble out an affirmative. He chuckles.

“Maybe next time we do this I can cum on that cute little face,” You hear him muse as you start to give in to sleep.

Even on the edge of unconsciousness you feel your cheeks heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Have a request? Head on over to [my tumblr](http://fusion-ego.tumblr.com) and shoot me an ask!


End file.
